Out Grinching the Grinch
by mah29732
Summary: Baby Face and a group of villains are plotting to ruin Christmas for Gotham...Bat-Mite ends up having the Dark Knight team up with the Grinch himself to stop Gotham's villains.
1. Gotham's Villains' Plans

Out Grinching the Grinch

Chapter 1: Gotham's Villains' Plans

It was a typical dark winter night in Gotham where a certain Baby Face was plotting to ruin Christmas and take over Gotham itself in the process. Typically enough he invited all the big time villains of Gotham ranging from the Joker to Gentleman Ghost and to Two-Face and others were there as well.

"Alright see, here's the plan we not just take down Christmas for Gotham but also we takeover Gotham, because it's typically the time of the season where people let down their guard see" said Baby Face in a typical Chicago-like gangster style manner.

"Hmm, I never bothered considered messing around the holiday that brought too much fun and don't just say because I look like a clown" said the Joker.

"But you want to make the Batman look like a big fool right?" asked Baby Face to the Joker.

"True" replied the Joker, "but I'd prefer to do this on any holiday, but why Christmas?"

"Yea, what's eating you up Baby Face, my coin always tosses to the other side during this holiday" added Two-Face.

"Look, when I was little I never got what I wanted for Christmas, my parents were although big time mobsters like me didn't even have a heart for me which explains why I continue to have no heart for Christmas either" continued Baby Face.

"But you still have a heart for me" added Ms. Manface to Baby Face.

"Yea I guess I do still have that" said Baby Face.

"So how the heck are we going to ruin the holidays for the folks at Gotham?" asked Gentleman Ghost.

"The mayor is plotting to unveil a new memorial dedicated to the late Thomas Wayne" said Baby Face, "it's the perfect opportunity for us to strike!"

Indeed as the hours went by, a certain Bruce Wayne was greeted by the mayor whom was ready to share a large scissor to cut the ribbon for a building dedicated to his late father.

"I'm so glad that we decided to dedicate an orphanage after your late father" said the mayor.

"Yes, well, I'm sure my parents are probably proud of me" continued Bruce.

"Come, the ceremony's going to start soon enough" said the mayor.

As the two headed to the podium, the mayor and Bruce held the golden scissors ready to cut the ribbon to the building.

"I'd like to dedicate this to be the Thomas Wayne Orphanage" said the mayor.

But as the two were about to cut the ribbon together, a white laser out of nowhere ended up cutting the ribbon and knocking the golden scissors right from their hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing that" said Gentleman Ghost as he showed up.

"Alright see" said Baby Face as he along with his thugs with help from the Joker's thugs ended up knocking down the security guards, "this ceremony's canceled!"

"Who in your right mind do you think you are to impose yourself like this?" asked the mayor.

"I'm Baby Face and this here is a stickup mayor, you have ran Gotham for too long" continued Baby Face.

As Baby Face and his thugs were taking an unconscious police officer's handcuffs and placing it on the mayor's wrists, Bruce typically enough silently slipped out to change himself into the Dark Knight. It was rather chaotic as everyone were running for their lives away from the Joker and other villains whom were happily playing about. But as Baby Face was about to aim his gun at the mayor, a Baterang out of nowhere knocked it right off.

"The only thing you'll ever be disrupting is the peaceful sleep of your fellow prisoners in jail" said Batman.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up" laughed the Joker.

"Gorilla Grodd, take him down!" ordered Baby Face.

"With pleasure" said Grodd.

Grodd leaped right toward the Dark Knight and swung a punch at him sending the Dark Knight flying across the street. The Dark Knight wasn't alone as a certain Bat-Mite whom he had been watching over Batman for awhile noticed the fight.

"I say, that doesn't sound like a fair fight" said Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite continued to observe the fight below as his hero the Dark Knight was being pummeled by not just Grodd, but also the Joker who ended up using a buzzer on the Dark Knight along with Two-Face whom whacked him with a cane knocking him unconscious.

"You're not getting your hands on my hero" said Bat-Mite with one snap of his fingers, the Dark Knight's unconscious body disappeared.

"I don't know what to say, but Christmas came early this year!" laughed the Joker.

"Knock it off with the Christmas junk, we came here to ruin it!" roared Baby Face.

"Oh come on, seeing the Batman disappear before my eyes is a dream come true!" laughed the Joker.

"I wished he could have stayed longer so that I could decide what to do with him" said Two-Face.

"You're forgetting our main objective" said Baby Face, "now the mayor himself will tell us where we can find the biggest Christmas tree that's already up so that we can tear it down for good."

The poor mayor had no other choice, but as to where Bat-Mite had made the Dark Knight disappear to was to another world where a certain Grinch who was kinder than before noticed the unconscious Dark Knight outside his own cave.

"Come on Max, we got ourselves a visitor to heal up" said the Grinch to his dog Max.

Indeed Bat-Mite had hoped the one who had nearly ruined Christmas in Whovile would be the ironic ally of the Dark Knight as he'd at least need an ally to face off a rogue of villains whom were plaguing the city.


	2. BatMite's Explanation

Chapter 2: Bat-Mite's Explanation

The Dark Knight woke up in an unfamiliar setting in an unfamiliar cave that wasn't his. He couldn't believe his eyes as he noticed it was none other than the Grinch himself who greeted the Dark Knight with his dog Max as he got up from his bed.

"Are you alright good sir?" asked the Grinch to the Dark Knight.

"I think so, this doesn't make sense" said Batman to himself.

"But of course it does" said a familiar voice to the Dark Knight which belonged to Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite had shrunk himself into a smaller version of himself as he was on the Dark Knight's shoulders.

"Listen, I have decided to have you and the Grinch stop Baby Face and Gotham's villains from ruining Christmas" continued Bat-Mite.

"I must say, you're not from Whovile" said the Grinch to the Dark Knight.

"No I'm not, I'm not even from your world" continued Batman.

"Then where are you from then?" asked the Grinch.

"Allow me to introduce myself" said Bat-Mite who hopped onto Max merely behaving like a flea, "I'm Bat-Mite, Batman's biggest fan who was responsible for bringing him here."

The Grinch thought for a moment or two on who really was the Dark Knight and why was he brought to his world. Then it hit the Grinch, the Dark Knight needed help to fight off the villains whom were taking control. Indeed back in Gotham, things were not looking so good for the people as Grodd along with Bane ended up bringing down Gotham's largest Christmas tree that was already setup.

"Timber!" laughed the Joker as the large Christmas tree came crashing down.

"I wish I had that kind of a tree back at my hideout" said Two-Face as he was reviewing the fallen Christmas tree.

"Bah, we're not supposed show remorse to Gotham's traditional Christmas tree, don't you know that's the main reason why I started this?" cried Baby Face.

"It's okay Baby Face" said Ms. Manface, "I still support your decision."

"Look, we need to hit another big place like taking the presents from the mayor's house!" laughed Baby Face.

"Hmm, being naughty this early, sounds like a wonderful idea!" laughed the Joker.

"Let's just get this over with then" said Poison Ivy.

Indeed the poor mayor who was still handcuffed by the group of villains was forced to give them entrance to his mansion. Baby Face and the rest of the villains were shocked to see what lavish gifts that were already laid out for the mayor and his family by the friends of his family and private citizens and donors alike.

"Oh my, I don't know where to start!" cried the Joker.

"I'll tell you when to start, after I finish opening up most of the good stuff for me" said Baby Face.

"Why do you get to hog all the presents?" asked Gentleman Ghost.

"Because I'm the big cheese of this operation here see" replied Baby Face, "and I got a few boys who have access to Nth metal to shut you up if you know what's good for you."

Gentleman Ghost typically enough backed away from facing off with Baby Face and his thugs. As the other villains watched, Baby Face and his thugs shacked the mayor's mansion of not just the presents but everything that hat value.

"Wow, I could really use a new mirror back at my hideout" laughed Baby Face as he gazed into it.

"So what would you like for us to do?" asked Two-Face to Baby Face.

"Clean up before we leave and oh, leave the mayor hanging" laughed Baby Face as he marched off with his thugs.

"Bah, he didn't even leave one present for us, not one!" cried the Joker, "And here I thought I was going to have some fun with opening presents early!"

"He could have at least allowed me to smash the mayor's Christmas tree" added Grodd who felt unwanted by Baby Face as well.

"Something doesn't seem right here, shall we flip this coin to see what should we do about Baby Face?" continued Two-Face, "Heads we let Baby Face continue his rampage while he belittles us, tails we come up with a plan to take him down."

"Go ahead flip that coin" said the Joker who was eager that it should land on heads.

The villains crossed their fingers or paws in the case of Grodd and hoped that the coin landed on tails which it in fact did.

"Great!" laughed Two-Face, "Now all we need is a good plan to take down Baby Face!"

"A surprise Good Mr. Boss Party!" laughed the Joker, "He won't even suspect it!"

"Letting the man's guard down, I like that" laughed Grodd.

As the villains were plotting the downfall of Baby Face who was unaware of their betrayal was being set in motion, meanwhile back in the Grinch's cave, the Grinch himself was trying to come up with a plan of his own to save Christmas.

"How are we going to clean up Gotham if it's such a big mess?" asked the Grinch.

"What about that invention from this world that cleans up stuff?" asked Batman who had realized what world he had been teleported to.

"Aye yes, that invention would do just right to clean up Gotham, after those villains had likely ransacked the place, it'd need to get tidy clean" continued Bat-Mite, "I'll retrieve it from that Cat in the Hat."

As the Dark Knight rested in trying to cope what this world was like, he felt that things were not looking bright back in Gotham with Baby Face running around with the local villains.


	3. The Odd Invention

Chapter 3: The Odd Invention

It didn't take long enough before Bat-Mite returned with the odd invention the Cat and the Hat had invented to tidy up the place as he had to leave two troublesome children. The Dark Knight was intrigued by the invention after Bat-Mite presented it.

"Very particular" remarked the Grinch as he gazed at the invention.

"How does it work?" asked Batman to Bat-Mite.

"Easy, all you need to do is press the buttons at the control console" continued Bat-Mite.

"Hmm, are you sure this is what would take to clean up Gotham?" asked Batman.

"Take a look at the sort of problems Gotham is facing" said Bat-Mite as he then used his powers to create a portal that revealed Gotham was heading toward ruin with Baby Face and Gotham's villains were roaming around, "this invention is needed for such a desperate case."

"I see" said Batman.

"And you want me to help?" asked the Grinch.

"Well obviously, Baby Face and his helpers are ruining Christmas for the people of Gotham" continued Bat-Mite.

"This is what I indeed use to do" said the Grinch.

"Right and that's exactly why I selected you to help out" continued Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite with one snap of his finger had teleported the Grinch, Batman and the invention to Gotham.

"Let's hope this test drive works" said Batman as he and the Grinch had hopped onto the command console.

As the Dark Knight pressed the green button, the machine began to start where a vacuum cleaner was exposed in cleaning up some debris that some of Gotham's villains had created.

"If there was only a bag to take these villains in" said Batman.

"I hope you don't mind if I add a modification which includes a large jail cell" laughed Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite with his powers created a large jail cell within the vacuum so that the Dark Knight and the Grinch could suck up all the villains that came their way. A few villains such as Bane along with Poison Ivy and the Penguin were sucked up immediately.

"That's cleaning up crime" laughed Batman.

Indeed both the Grinch and the Dark Knight were literally doing just that as the dynamic duo were cleaning up the rest of Baby Face's henchmen, Baby Face and Ms. Manface along with the Joker and Two-Face were the only villains running around wrecking whatever Christmas ornament or display was there.

"Come on, I heard the Batman has some kind of weird vehicle with him" said Two-Face.

"So let's turn the tables on Baby Face now" laughed the Joker.

The two villains decided to head to work and ensure Baby Face would face his own downfall. Baby Face, meanwhile with Ms. Manface were happily opening up more presents quite early. This time they were in the house of one of the mayor's donors whom was rather tied up at the moment.

"This Christmas is the best!" laughed Baby Face, "Even though I never get what I want."

"But you still have me" said Ms. Manface.

"Yea, that's true" replied Baby Face.

"Say Baby Face" said the Joker as he and Two-Face appeared, "we decided to get you a present this year."

"Really?" asked Baby Face who felt it was rather odd.

"Yea, we packed it up really nice" continued Two-Face.

As Baby Face along with Ms. Manface decided to check out the present, as the two opened up the present it was really sleeping gas that the Joker had decided to plant and gift wrap to the two.

"Let's say we have some fun with these two our way!" laughed the Joker to Two-Face.

Both of the villains wanted revenge for the two other villains for always opening up the presents before they could. As Baby Face and Ms. Manface woke up they noticed they were tied up.

"Say, what gives see?" asked Baby Face to the Joker.

"We're going to open up every Christmas present here before you can" continued the Joker, "because we have both had it with your arrogance!"

"So where should we start, heads I take this side, tails you take it" said Two-Face.

Two-Face flipped his coin and it landed on tails.

"Ha, looks like I get first dibs!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker dived into the presents that were near him and ended up opening each one, but to the Clown Prince of Crime's surprise, none of the presents were going to be useful to him.

"What the heck would I need this gadget for?" cried the Joker as he ended up being rather disappointed with the gift.

"Here, let me give it a go in opening these presents" said Two-Face.

Two-Face did the same thing as the Joker and was also disappointed as he began to open up the other Christmas gifts.

"Bah, all useless junk!" cried Two-Face as he then stepped and crushed a toy.

"Bah, see I told you Christmas was bah humbug!" laughed Baby Face to the two other villains, "We'll forgive you for your betrayal if you untie us, and we'll show you how to really mess up this holiday."

"Fine" sighed the Joker.

As the two villains untied Baby Face and Ms. Manface, Baby Face typically pulled out his gun.

"Now I'm going to get revenge for you two backstabbing me see" said Baby Face.

Both villains felt stupid enough to have helped Baby Face be untied, but they were unaware the Dark Knight and Grinch whom were cleaning up Gotham in the odd invention they were on were on their way.


	4. Cleaning up Gotham

Chapter 4: Cleaning up Gotham

While the Dark Knight and the Grinch were working to clean up Gotham quite literally after the rampage left by Gotham's villains, meanwhile, Baby Face and Ms. Manface were prepared to deal with the Joker and Two-Face whom soon found themselves a bit tied up.

"I'm going to bury you two in coal since you were quite naughty this year see" laughed Baby Face.

"Bah, you don't have the guts to do it" said the Joker, "I've buried many people not just with coal but other assortments."

"Well this time will finally be your turn" said Baby Face.

Baby Face along with Ms. Manface placed both the Joker and Two-Face in a hole, then the two villains could hear a bulldozer coming toward them lifting large amounts of coal.

"Ready to unload honey" laughed Ms. Manface.

"Ready as ever" laughed Baby Face.

But as Baby Face was about to pull the lever, a Baterang out of nowhere struck the lever destroying the lever making the operation useless.

"The only one who needs a cleanup is you for making a mess of this place" said Batman as he stood on the platform of the invention itself.

"What kind of contraption is that, and is that who I think it is?" asked Baby Face referring to the Grinch.

Baby Face along with Ms. Manface turned the bulldozer toward the invention and tried to ram it, the Dark Knight ended up leaping on the bulldozer and giving Baby Face a good punch sending him tumbling off the bulldozer. Ms. Manface did her best to fought with the Dark Knight, as Baby Face was preparing to take out a gun, the Grinch ended up sucking up Baby Face in the vacuum sending him to the jail cell where the other villains are.

"Baby Face!" cried Ms. Manface as she noticed him being sucked up.

"And now your turn" said the Grinch.

The Grinch turned the vacuum toward Ms. Manface sucking her up as well.

"Well, now that's over could you give us a hand here?" cried the Joker to the Dark Knight.

"And you two are down there because?" continued Batman.

"Baby Face was going to bury us in coal" replied the Joker.

"Good thing you showed up" said Two-Face.

"So are you two going to help me clean up Gotham or are you going to join the other villains?" asked Batman to the two villains whom were still tied up.

"We'll be good" replied both the Joker and Two-Face.

As the Dark Knight untied both the Joker and Two-Face, the two villains ended up helping out both the Dark Knight and the Grinch continue to clean up Gotham. But after the cleanup, the two villains found handcuffs placed around their wrists by the police.

"But we helped cleanup!" cried the Joker.

"Yea, it's going to be Christmas soon!" added Two-Face.

"I believe you can let these two go for now" continued Batman.

"We'll take your word" said the police officer whom allowed the Joker and Two-Face to walk free.

"I sure hope those two don't cause anymore trouble" said the Grinch to the Dark Knight.

"Fancy at having a part-time job at the mall?" asked Batman to the Grinch.

"As always" laughed the Grinch as he along with the Dark Knight headed that way.

As the two headed to the mall, the Grinch signed up to become the mall Santa Claus while the Dark Knight acted typically as security. A certain Bat-Mite who was viewing the scenes below was grateful that his hero the Dark Knight was an ally of the Grinch and visa versa to which the scene ends from there.


End file.
